Ebony and Ivory: An Imagination of Seduction
by Denigoddess2001-Arken-Stone1
Summary: Lucifer imagines a new way of playing his Steinway baby grand piano with Chloe. This is a an elaboration on what Lucifer mentioned to Chloe in the companion piece, "Yes, Chloe, The Devil Dances."


Disclaimer: All the characters appearing in Lucifer are copyright Vertigo Comics/ Fox Television. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Denigoddess2001.

It was uncommon that Lucifer found himself without someone on his arm. His reputation as a lover had reached such a zenith that there was always someone wanting a favor or give or a divine orgasmic experience, even if it was something as light cunnilingus or receiving a good pegging. Of course, Lucifer was happy to be top or bottom, more or anything else his lover de jour desired.

Lucifer found himself sitting at his piano at Lux, his fingers constructing melodies inspired by a certain Detective's elusiveness and who hadn't called in nearly a week. Without Maze to entertain him or Amenadiel there to lecture him on the moralities of the Universe, life was somewhat boring.

Free time was Lucifer's bane right then. His mind wandered while his body craved excitement. He finally understood the saying that idle hands did the Devil's work. His mind thought of Chloe Decker and his body ached for presences. His hands, well, in the dark of night or bright of day relieved the ache in his balls when she tease the corners of his minds countless times. Let it be said that she was the only person in eternity to give the Devil blue balls.

The only thing he found alleviated the boredom, the loneliness was to take a hot shower and palm himself until Chloe's name fell from his lips like a prayer. Then, he'd slip between the satin sheets of his king-sized bed and imagine the silky fabric was her skin brushing his. While his heart burned for her, his body acted. Lucifer thought of various He began to think about his seductions that he'd do to Chloe Planning her fall into his arms brought his mind to life in ways it hadn't been for a very long time.

Lucifer usually didn't fantasize often about the Detective because it make his trousers look like a tent and his balls feel like cold lead weights. However, honey blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, the golden ends brushing the tops of her breasts invoked her clean, fresh scent of shampoo and soap. Blue eyes, large and bright, haunted his mind at in opportune times making Lucifer think he'd need to soon resort to Viagra.

Oh, the taunts and torture Maze would make him endure if she knew he'd resorted to self-pleasure. He thought it best to quickly put himself out his misery. What he wanted to spend an entire day in bed with Chloe would take him 5 minutes in bed by himself. With their differing personalities, he knew Chloe wasn't one for threesomes or bondage. She was romance, flowers, rainy Saturdays and snuggling. The thought of her loving him and fucking him simultaneously made Lucifer hard in seconds. He scoffed at the thought of how he wouldn't know how to react if Chloe actually accepted his seduction.

As difficult as it reading his Detective, something romantic and traditional made sense with getting Chloe into his bed. She'd be one for a slow burn, softly and gently making her come undone with a gentle caress, a bit of charm, a slow tease and a few teasing words; blunt but not vulgar. Lucifer knew women well and he knew Chloe Decker was a romantic and found raunchiness uninviting.

She'd come to his penthouse with a new case where she needed his particular talents, perhaps mid to late afternoon before Lux opened for the night. He'd offer her a drink which, of course, she'd decline because she was on duty. He would let her in past his defenses because she was the only woman to sneak past them. She haunted his mind, broke his heart and tortured his loins, but he brought joy to that he'd never known. Lucifer saw he'd start it all, consulting with her on a case, playing a piano as cigarette smoke wafted around them in blue halos.. When she opened her mouth to speak, he'd cup her face in his hand and trace her full bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

He'd find her lips in a kiss and he'd taste Chloe for the first time: mocha, coffee, mint and honey. He'd kiss her until her limbs shook and she'd say his name as a wailing and wrecked hallelujah. Lucifer reveled in every moment of his fantasy, of taking down her jeans as if unwrapping a birthday gift until her smooth, long legs wrapped around his waist while she sat atop the piano, they're tangled limbs crashing into the keys, causing a cacophonous sound. Lucifer wanted to kiss her breasts as his trousers fell away and his length rubbed wet, soft, pink folds.

Lucifer wanted to feel Chloe's fingers entwine in his hair, her eyes closed and head thrown back as the pad of his thumb had so gently caressed her bottom lip applied precise speed and pressure on the bundle of nerves which were the center of all the ecstasy he planned giving her. Lucifer wanted to be the one who ruined her for all others where Chloe would be his alone. He groaned, sinking further into his sensual reverie. He let his hands slide down until his palm found his testes and his fist found his erection.

Lucifer tightened his grip and increased the speed of his strokes as he imagined Chloe above him, around him, taming him, loving him. Teasing the head while stroking his length, he lost himself in his most precious, secret thoughts and memories of Chloe. Chloe became his Heaven, his eternity and his entirety.

He'd lay claim to her as he claimed as his atop the black baby grand in the middle of Lux. He'd declare his surrender and devotion to the only woman who made him give a damn about a physical, chemical, emotional devotion called love. Soft, tight and warm, Chloe was his absolution, his haven, his forgiveness. When in her, he found his heaven. He'd deny himself until she begged him not to stop and then he'd worship her body with his until she came undone, broken and wrecked in his arms, their ecstasy pounding out a random song on the ebony and ivory-hued piano keys.

Lucifer's hips arched as he deep voice bellowed her name. With her name on his lips, her scent filled the air and he exploded over his hands and onto his stomach. He saw Chloe in his mind's eye beneath him, large blue eyes open wide while she trembled from their mutual pleasure. He'd press into her slowly, deliberately, until he sheathed himself deeply within her, finding a rhythm that began the cycle of pleasure all over again.  
Lucifer stroked his cock with tighter fist and greater speed, knowing that masturbating to his imagination was a poor substitute for the woman who unknowingly had worked her way into his heart and held his loins in a velvet vice without knowing. He felt the coil within him build, tight and steely, ready to explode with its uncoiling.

Lucifer imagined the second coming, how he'd surge into her, their hips meeting in an ancient, desperate rhythm. His voice would be rasping for calling out his name. While his would declare the feeling he held for her that frightened him to the core of his being. As she exploded, Lucifer wouldn't bury his face in the crook of her shoulder. No, he'd look directly into those summer blue eyes, surrender himsel, body and soul (if he had one) to his Heaven, his own private angel, Chloe, and he'd admit that he loved her as he exploded inside while she clenched him in her completion. Afterwards, as they laid atop the piano, basking in the afterglow of passion, she'd whisper in his ear three words that he longed to her from her, of her own heart and free will.

Lucifer cried out Chloe's name as his climax spilled over his fingers, a fountain of salty, liquid pearls. He sank back into the pillow, his body sated and his mind saddened by the fact it had only been another fantasy that would never happen. There was a reason he so rarely fantasized about Chloe. He never actually got to the seduction and his heart always broke every time.


End file.
